


Chão de Giz

by Estocilda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Sad Ending, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: Kyungsoo queria apenas estar com Jongin, desde o instante em que o viu, poderia ser amor à primeira vista, ele realmente acreditava nisso e assim não mediu esforço para ter o que queria, mas ele iria descobrir que o mundo era muito mais belo aos olhos de um homem apaixonado até conseguir encarar a realidade.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Chão de Giz

**Author's Note:**

> Voltei com outra colaboração para o @berriesongs a música escolhida foi Chão de Giz do Zé Ramalho.  
> Espero que gostem de drama.

Kyungsoo deveria ter escutado seu melhor amigo quando começou a ter interesse por Kim Jongin.

― Não é uma boa ideia. ― foram as palavras iniciais. ― É uma péssima ideia na verdade, você sabe não é? 

― Chan é apenas uma tentativa, pode dar tudo errado e nem chegar a acontecer. ― o seu desejo no entanto era outro.

Kim Jongin era popular na faculdade, faziam cursos diferentes, mas ele o viu e sabia que nunca tinha sido notado e nem seria, mas os boatos se espalharam rápido. Jongin havia terminado seu namoro, mais uma vez, e não era surpreendente, já que ele vivia nas baladas. Sempre foi visto pelas noites até mesmo antes do fim, Jongin tinha casos passageiros, e todos sabiam que nunca largaria a namorada, mas agora por alguma razão estava solteiro.

E uma pequena gota de esperança o atingiu e o fez tentar, sabia de alguns hábitos do outro, como o fato dele ir ao terraço fumar às vezes, quase ninguém aparecia lá, antes ele estaria acompanhado da namorada, mas agora estava sozinho, então o menor decidiu tentar, e para seu alívio o encontrou sozinho ali com um cigarro nos dedos ainda aceso. 

Kyungsoo sabia de duas coisas sobre si, ele não costumava falar com as pessoas e não conseguia ser discreto e mediar suas palavras, mesmo assim resolveu se atirar ao fogo pelo menos uma vez.

― Pode me dar um cigarro ? ― o Do perguntou a Jongin se aproximando, era o cumprimento mais estranho que alguém poderia dar, pensaria depois.

― Apenas um? ― Jongin o olhou e sorriu.

E aquele sorriso, ah Kyungsoo se encantou, se perdeu no sorriso e esqueceu da desculpa deixando o cigarro cair, ele realmente não fumava só queria ficar mais perto de Jongin, era um tolo.

― Você não veio aqui por isso. ― Jongin disse apontando. ― Você não fuma. ― o Kim sorriu afirmando. ― Sabe que eles não fazem bem. ― e não faziam mesmo, Kyungsoo sentiu-se envergonhado, como a muito não sentia, sentindo que seu rosto estava em chamas.

― Eu só queria... ― e Jongin não o deixou completar, aquilo fora uma das melhores coisas, o beijo do Kim o fez sair de órbita.

― Não gaste palavras, podemos nos ocupar de outras formas, afinal foi para isso que veio certo. ― o mais alto fora sugestivo e ele jamais recusaria, foi a primeira vez que foi a nocaute.

E depois daquele primeiro encontro, o menor descobriu, Jongin já havia notado a si. 

Os encontros eram sempre quentes e cheios de expectativas, sentiu-se tocando um pedaço do paraíso na viagem de final de semana que fizeram, era a casa de praia de Jongin, e foram dois dias e uma noite onde ficaram sozinhos, longe dos olhos julgadores dos colegas de faculdade, longe dos outros olhos em cima do moreno, foi ali que pediu para tirarem fotos, já que havia levado sua câmera polaroid, sempre andava com ela, mas nunca sentia segurança para fazer o pedido, no entanto naqueles dias estavam mesmo nos céus, tiraram fotos juntos na praia, na casa, na cama, a sua preferida era a do por do sol, em todas ele notará depois, ele olhava com o maior sorriso do mundo para Jongin.

Kyungsoo se achava o predador, mas descobriu rápido demais que era apenas mais uma presa, no entanto a ilusão de que seria diferente o fez prosseguir, esquecendo de tudo.

― Soo querido, nós vamos viver intensamente o tempo que nos for permitido. ― o moreno ditou, era oficial agora, estavam juntos. ― Aquela sua desculpa sobre cigarros foi tão... ― sorria lembrando daquilo.

― Por favor, esqueça. ― ele poderia continuar falando, mas seus pensamentos estavam concentrados apenas no beijo que o moreno tinha acabado de iniciar. E era sempre assim, até esquecia que já tinha seus 20 anos e parecia o primeiro amor que teve em sua adolescência.

Os encontros eram sempre recorrentes e quentes, por quê passar horas escolhendo roupas quando não duraria 5 minutos com elas quando encontrasse o Kim? Às vezes se questionava, logo ele que nunca fora tão vaidoso, se via coberto de desejos e vontades, queria causar sempre a melhor impressão até se tornar o único. 

Então pela primeira vez veio o choque de realidade, primeiro de muitos, convidou o Kim para dormir em seu apartamento, e ele lhe respondeu que sairia para beber com os amigos. Naquela noite sua neura não o deixou dormir, e foi assim que como um detetive entrou no Instagram de Oh Sehun ― melhor amigo de Jongin ― e viu o que não queria ver. O Kim estava muito animado dançando com uma mulher. Se enfureceu e mandou inúmeras mensagens, foi respondido três horas depois.

"Desde quando eu sou seu namorado?"

Mais um nocaute, de repente perdeu toda a sua razão, eles não eram namorados?

― Bem Kyungsoo, ele te pediu em namoro? ― um Chanyeol sonolento do outro lado do telefone o perguntava.

― Não, mas até viajamos juntos… ― a voz saía cortada pelos soluços do choro. ― Eu pensei… 

― Ai Kyungsoo, uma viagem não significa muito. ― suspirou pesado.

― E agora? Está tudo acabado? ― as palavras era como um fio frágil.

― Ele disse que acabou?

― Não, ele só respondeu aquilo. ― nem gostava de lembrar, queria que um buraco abrisse no chão para se jogar toda vez que pensava.

― Então talvez não tenha acabado. Tenta dormir um pouco, você passou a madrugada toda acordado.

― Não consigo. ― logo estava chorando de novo. Ouviu mais um suspiro do amigo.

― Estou indo aí. 

Naquela noite Chanyeol chegou, e lhe fez cafuné até dormir. E nos sonhos do menor ele guardava Jongin, guardava em um lugar onde ninguém poderia vê-lo, num lugar profundo do seu subconsciente, colorido, cheio de confetes, mas sua alma a cada segundo ficava cinza. 

×

Entrou em guerra consigo pensando se deveria mandar mensagens para o Kim, mas decidiu não mandar. Era segunda de manhã, e não recebeu notícias dele, ainda estava envergonhado, não queria vê-lo ao mesmo tempo queria vê-lo, estava em uma guerra interna onde era seu próprio inimigo. Se encontrava perdendo a batalha, no momento que passou pela porta do campus e deu de cara com Jongin conversando com outras pessoas, seus olhares se cruzaram e rapidamente abaixou a cabeça sentindo ainda mais vergonha, seus passos foram rápidos para a sua sala. O coração doía, o estômago pesava feito chumbo, estava tudo acabado, nunca teve seu coração partido até aquele momento, não percebeu que tinha alguém em seu encalço até que seu pulso foi segurado.

― Onde esteve ontem? ― o Kim o perguntou.

― O quê? ― ficou confuso.

― Onde esteve ontem? Pensei que ia me ligar para fazermos algo. ― disse como se não fosse nada.

― Eu pensei que não quisesse mais me ver. 

― Kyungsoo, você pensa coisas demais, não? ― riu da cara do menor. ― Eu não disse que era seu namorado, mas também não disse que não queria te ver mais. ― colocou um chiclete na boca para mascarar o cheiro forte de nicotina no hálito. Uma das únicas coisas que Kyungsoo odiava nele. ― Vem comigo. ― e ele foi, iria onde Jongin quisesse.

O levou na sala onde guardavam materiais de limpeza, não podiam estar lá, mas estavam. Jongin abaixou rápido a calça do menor, depois a sua, Kyungsoo pensou sobre o quão errado era transar dentro da faculdade, mas mandou para o inferno todas aquelas convenções, estava cheio de tesão e saudades, estar com perto do moreno bagunçava a sua cabeça. Jongin o preparou com cuidado, seus dedos o levavam as nuvens, enquanto tocava especificamente em um ponto, quando não aguentava mais implorar, o moreno foi se colocando lentamente, do jeito que gostava, sua cabeça nublou, e seu coração ficou em calma, ainda não estava tudo perdido, era nisso que iria se agarrar.

― Você é tão bobo. ― sussurrou em seu ouvido. ― Se quiser brigar arranje outro, comigo é só prazer.

Por que o Do não gostou de ouvir aquilo? No futuro, quando pensasse naquele dia, iria querer se bater. Por uma pequena fração de momento pensou que o maior não era tão bom assim, mas o prazer era uma ótima distração, então ele apertou forte a sua cintura, enquanto o remexia dentro de si, que apenas deixou passar, apenas para sentir tudo o que o moreno poderia o proporcionar, suas pernas tremiam, se o Kim não estivesse o segurando teria caído.

― Eu gostei que você ficou com raiva de mim. ― continuou falando e Kyungsoo preferiu que ele fosse mudo. ― Vamos usar sua raiva para coisas melhores.

E depois de vários minutos gozaram juntos, ouvia a respiração funda, enquanto sentia o mais alto sair de dentro dele deixando um vazio. Sentia o prazer do Kim escorrer por suas pernas, não tinha muito o que fazer, não tinha como se limpar, estava sujo, em todos os sentidos.

― Preciso ir, minha aula começa daqui a pouco. Tudo bem? ― depois que a transa deles acabava Jongin sempre queria sair primeiro.

― Sim. ― mais uma vez passou por cima de suas próprias vontades. 

― Certo. ― beijou seus lábios com aquele maldito gosto de cigarro com chiclete de menta. ― Kyungsoo não brigue mais comigo, tenho o coração frágil. ― sorriu cafajeste enquanto deixava Kyungsoo no escuro, naquela situação. Era um momento feliz, não tinha perdido Jongin e ainda conseguiu uma foda, mas por que não estava tão feliz assim? Pela primeira vez sentiu algo novo, mas novamente jogou para o fundo da sua mente enquanto pintava uma estória diferente na sua mente, mas a realidade não demorou muito em querer o acertar novamente, quando depois de um tempo foi ao banheiro tentar se limpar, mas foi inútil, continuava sujo, andava para sua sala meio estranho, grudado e sujo, parecia que todas as pessoas sabiam da sua situação ridícula. Era apenas o começo.

Viver "com" Jongin havia altos e baixos, tinha dias que estavam bem e pareciam um casal, outros ele nem ao menos o respondia, não queria brigar, tinha que se mostrar compreensivo, o Kim tinha que saber que era ele a pessoa dos seus sonhos, sentia os olhares acusadores de Chanyeol, e evitava contar algumas coisas que o moreno fazia, por que não queria que o Park o odiasse ainda mais. Ninguém conseguia ver como Jongin era uma boa pessoa, ninguém entendia a natureza do seu relacionamento. Era assim que se enganava.

Quando era ele que sempre ligava para Jongin, nunca o contrário, quando na maioria das vezes se encontravam para transar, e tinha que encarar o olhar malicioso dos colegas de república do Kim, quando chegava ao seu encontro e Jongin dizia em alto bom som para todos que ia transar, fazendo com que ele quisesse morrer de vergonha, ignorava tudo aquilo, pois existia um outro lado. Ao mesmo tempo morria de orgulho pelas pessoas saber que ele transava com Jongin, que tolo, era como uma violeta murcha e quase morta esperando que Jongin fosse regar. 

Obviamente a felicidade era fugaz, nunca conseguia ficar em paz por uma semana que seja, estava sempre em guerra consigo mesmo, e com Jongin, disparando bala de canhões nele enquanto se feria. Abria a sua gaveta para contar quantas camisinhas tinham deixado, e obviamente a conta nunca batia com a quantidade encontrada na transa seguinte, esperava o Kim ir tomar banho para mexer no seu celular, sempre acabava machucado ao fazer isso, em uma dessas vezes descobriu que ele estava fodendo também uma menina do estágio, e ela não era a sua única dor de cabeça. O que poderia falar? Não eram namorados. Naquele dia mal disse tchau, apenas foi embora jurando que era o fim e que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Preferia usar uma camisa de forças se voltasse a procurá-lo, mas logo o Kim o encontrou pela rua e estavam no apartamento do menor usando uma camisa de vênus*.

Naquela altura já tinha percebido que aquele envolvimento não tinha mais futuro algum, não quando leu nas mensagens de Jongin dizendo que ele estava de rolo com duas pessoas, uma delas era ele, a outra provavelmente a menina do estágio. Rolo, era assim que ele denominava todo o sentimento que Kyungsoo o dedicava, mas como uma criança mimada o Do não queria largar o brinquedo. Quem brincava com quem? Queria tanto ser o namorado do outro que até ajudar a arrumar seu quarto ele fazia, mostrar que era seu parceiro, que podia contar consigo. Passando por cima de tudo o que acreditava para poder ser o oficial. Estava perdendo a guerra que criou, sendo nocauteado semana após semana, em poucos meses via seus 20 anos passando tão rápido, era como se tivesse velho e gasto. Jurava que seria a última vez, mas se via correndo atrás do ficante novamente, nem ele mesmo acreditava em suas próprias palavras. Por que no final, Jongin nunca o prometeu nada.

×

Cinco meses depois do começo, sentiu seu último baque, sabia que Jongin estava quase se formando, enquanto ele mal acabara de iniciar. E sabia que não era o único na vida do mais velho, os boatos de avistarem o Kim nas noites com outros sempre estiveram ali, alguns frequentavam os mesmos lugares propositalmente, muitos conseguiam uma noite com Jongin, talvez por sua beleza, status ou ter apenas se tornado um desafio para tantos e para ele também, mas como lidaria ao descobrir o fato de jamais ser o preferido? Olhava aquele jornal, usado e descartado, Kim Jongin havia reatado com a namorada e no fim a pessoa escolhida não era ele, nem a menina do estágio, nem todas as outras que o procuravam.

Kyungsoo sabia que tinha se prendido a um chão de giz, tão frágil e fácil de ser apagado, não poderia culpar somente o Kim quando o erro foi dele, o Do não conseguiu dizer adeus, continuou se deixando enganar, dera tanto trabalho a Chanyeol na época, o melhor amigo havia o salvado de tantas formas. 

Com a ajuda do amigo conseguiu sair da escuridão em que se prendeu, Kyungsoo lembrava dos seus momentos de glória e felicidade, era estranho falar sobre glória o fazia parecer um senhor de 80 anos, porém as vezes sentia isso, que havia vivido tanto naqueles poucos meses, cada dia poderia ser considerado um ano o que o daria mais de 100, no entanto não era sobre o tempo que passaram "juntos" e sim sobre o motivo de seus pensamentos, aquele que por muito tempo o levou a nocaute por estar ao lado de Kim Jongin, foi um amor passageiro que ainda fazia seu coração sangrar, como tantos outros se feriram ao se envolver com ele. 

Era difícil não se sentir acorrentado a Kim Jongin, porém Jongin nunca prendeu Kyungsoo, foi ele quem se prendeu por livre e espontânea vontade, tudo que desejava era acordar e dormir ao lado daquele homem que era tão diferente de si. Estava tudo bem em não ser o único, se enganava achando que seria o último. 

Quatro anos depois Kyungsoo ainda pensava em como havia sido curta a vida que viveu com Kim Jongin, era como se tivesse vivido fora do seu corpo, só como espectador. Tinha vontade de se bater, toda vez que relembrava o passado, o modo como se aproximou, o mais errado de todos.

E agora estava tudo bem, depois de folhear tanto aquelas fotografias, as colocou na caixa uma última vez e jogou tudo fora.

×

As mãos agora flácidas seguravam uma polaroid antiga, uma foto quase desbotada enquanto relembrava uma parte de sua juventude, não sabia como o outro estava, depois daquela última vez seguiu sua vida normalmente, não sentia nada e estava quase certo. Kyungsoo se dedicou a ele como um fiel ao seu deus, na época ele gostava de tamanha devoção, mas nunca cogitou trocar o que tinha pelo outro, a nostalgia a essa altura o atingira forte.

― Vô Nini o que tem ai? ― ouvia a voz de sua neta mais nova, sorriu e respondeu baixinho.

― Arrependimentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Camisa de Vênus* = Camisinha.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, sigam o meu perfil e o do @berriesongs.
> 
> Até a próxima.


End file.
